


Turnabout and Fair Play

by Fenrevas



Series: From Ashes [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Analingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Past Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age), Rimming, Smut, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrevas/pseuds/Fenrevas
Summary: 'She feels it click. The switch between them. It is an almost imperceptible shift in the atmosphere, another turn in their constant ebb and flow. This is what she has been waiting for.'Ash Hawke and Fenris have learned what it means to let go, to catch each other when they fall.Very light BDSM undercurrent/themes, in the context of an established relationship. Takes place after the timeline of my fic From Ashes, post DA2, post Here Lies the Abyss (Inquisition).
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: From Ashes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218242
Kudos: 4





	Turnabout and Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Very light/hints of D/s/switch all enthusiastically consensual, and within the wider context of an established relationship with explicit consent and negotiation. Not all of this is shown in fic, but by this point, these two have talked, a lot.  
> cw: rimming/analingus features a lot in this fic, just incase this is something you dislike reading.

Fenris sits against the headboard of their bed, legs bent outwards, as Hawke runs her tongue down the seam of his inner thigh. She tastes the sweat on his skin from their earlier exertions. The sharp tang of lyrium as her tongue touches at white-blue scars. She breathes in deep and gasps out; a jolt of arousal runs through her, an aftershock.

She holds the backs of his thighs in a firm grip, her blunt nails dig into the skin there. Taught muscles flex and ripple under her fingers. Fenris tenses and arches his back against her as she moves her mouth past his cock and lower still.

As she traces a path with her tongue, Fenris pushes his feet out in front of him, digging his heels into the bedsheets, seeking purchase. Hawke pushes back. An equal force.

He lets out a long moan and Hawke smiles against his skin.

When she reaches his sack, Hawke presses the flat of her tongue to him, listens to the way his panting breaths come quicker. She sucks and nips at soft skin. Strong legs fight against her grip and she holds him steady. Then, she abruptly stops, pulls back, and Fenris ceases his struggling.

Hawke looks up at Fenris, lifting her head until she rests against the inside of his thigh. His head hits the headboard and he releases a long breath. Hawke bites her lip, as she considers how to form the words.  
  
"Hawke...is everything...why?..." Fenris growls, with frustration at his own lack of words.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He presses out.  
  
She smiles at him, "Fenris?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was thinking...I could go lower, if you like? With my tongue I mean."  
  
Fenris' ears turn red at the tips, but his face does not react.  
  
"I have not..."  
  
Hawke loosens her grip on his legs, brings one arm up to rest across his stomach, she taps her finger against his hip bone absently as she speaks.  
  
"I have. I mean, I've been on the receiving end...so to speak. I've never tried it this way before. But I'd like to...if you want to?"  
  
She looks him in the eye. Moss green and glassy with arousal. He brings one arm up behind his head, raises a brow and nods.  
  
"Go on then."  
  
"You're sure? Just because I suggested it doesn't mean we have to. I just, I thought it felt really good. For me I mean. And I…really want to put my tongue in you."  
  
Hawke's heart flutters in her throat and she squeezes her eyes shut. She feels her face heat. The words seem so clumsy and she just wants to…  
  
"Fasta vass Hawke, I said yes."  
  
She opens her eyes and Fenris is looking at her. He's holding the base of his cock in one hand, a tight grip.  
  
"Fuck," Hawke breathes, and she feels her arousal pulse, her clit throbs.  
  
She sits up, legs curled under her. Leans forward and kisses his knee.  
  
"Put your..." Hawke gestures to his knee and Fenris lifts one leg up. He presses his heel under her shoulder blade, pulling her closer. She stumbles slightly, moans, "Fuck Fenris."  
  
Her words are muffled as she presses her nose to the soft spot beneath his balls. Her back hurts, a warm pain spreads out from the point where Fenris' heel digs into her tender muscles. She welcomes the pain, the intensity of it. It is another sensation grounding Hawke to the moment. The smell of him, the weight of his thigh against her ear, he is surrounding her. Maker, the small sounds as his breath catches in the back of his throat. Hawke is drowning in him and she wants more.  
  
She tentatively pushes out her tongue. As she touches the tip against him, Fenris tenses then relaxes. He opens his thighs for her, and she presses closer.  
  
The first lick against his hole and he keens, his heel digging deeper into her back and she moans with the pleasure pain. She curls a fist into the bed sheets to stop herself losing balance.  
  
She pushes out her tongue again. The taste of him, is not unlike the lyrium tang. Sharp but not unpleasant. Just real. And Fenris.  
  
Hawke is emboldened, by the small moan Fenris lets out at every stroke. Her tongue swirls and teases, she feels him loosen as he relaxes under her touch. She leans back to take a breath, then pushes forward. Presses the tip past the soft ring of muscle and into him.  
  
"Ah Ash," Fenris grits out between pants. Hawke's tongue aches but she fights past the dull pain. She doesn’t want to stop hearing those sounds.

As Fenris' breathing quickens, she is listening, feeling, for that moment when he lets go. When he gives in to sensation, gives into her, and stops trying to hold back.  
  
She feels it click. The switch between them. It is an almost imperceptible shift in the atmosphere, another turn in their constant ebb and flow. This is what she has been waiting for.  
  
A sharp tug at the base of her skull as Fenris grips her head tight, wrapping his fingers in her hair. It burns like cold rain. With a forceful grip in her hair he pulls her closer, Hawke moans her pleasure into him. He cants his hips up to meet the thrust of her tongue and she lets him fuck himself against her. She relaxes her grip on his legs and lets herself fall.

Ash sinks into that blissful, empty place where her thoughts don't follow.  
  
Fenris grabs for her hand as he grinds his hips, and when he finds her, twines their fingers together, brings them to his cock. He moves their hands together, pumping him faster. Fenris tenses as his climax builds. Hawke's tongue is forced out as he tightens, his every muscle held in suspense.

She is pliant against him, open mouthed, gasps for breath. Fenris comes with a shout, and her grip on him becomes slick.  
  
Hawke opens her eyes and Fenris is sitting cross-legged on the bed next to her. He has cleaned them up, while her mind went elsewhere.  
  
He sips slowly at a cup of water. His gaze fixed on her even as he tips the cup to drink. Her tongue is sore and her legs cramped from her position. Her mind feels fuzzy, an ecstatic emptiness. She shuffles back, sits upright.  
  
Fenris holds the cup out to her, "I, enjoyed that..."  
  
Hawke could tell, though she does not say so. Just grins wide at him, then looks away to down the water in one go.  
  
"So did I."  
  
He raises a brow and she laughs.  
  
Fenris takes the empty cup from her, "Perhaps then, it is your turn? If you desire it."   
  
"Fuck." Hawke has forgotten how to form words. She grasps at their edges. Part of her does not want to find them, not yet. But then, the thought of being spread before Fenris, his tongue in her ass...  
  
"So, you're saying turnabout is fair play? I mean I want it Fenris, but you don’t have to, just because I did. It's not like that..."  
  
"I know."  
  
He leans forward, until he is on all fours before her.  
  
"I want to taste you."  
  
"Oh! Alright then." Hawke feels her face heat again. She has only tried this a few times before, with Isabela, at the end of drunken nights at the Hanged Man. Right now, though, she is stone cold sober and the nervous anticipation flutters in her chest.  
  
Fenris crawls forward to meet her. Kisses her, a soft press of his lips against hers that gives way to tongues and teeth. She moans into his mouth.  
  
"Fen…"  
  
"Turn over," Fenris says as they part. It is not a question, nor is it a command. It is a firm statement of fact. A certainty that Hawke can hold on to.  
  
She turns and presses her face into the pillow. She feels exposed, and powerful. Warm, calloused hands grasp her hips and pull her up, until she is on her knees. Ass high in the air, and her arms crossed over in front of her face. She feels herself throb, with anticipation, with need.  
  
Fenris places a kiss to her ass cheek, followed by a hard bite, then another kiss. She twitches, hypersensitive. Every touch of his mouth and hands strikes against her like the cold heat of lightning.  
  
She hears him suck in a breath, he pulls her hips further towards him and Hawke scratches blindly at the headboard. Fenris does not start with tentative touches. He growls and surges forward, pressing his tongue against the entrance of her ass. She jolts, the intensity of it a shock, and his steady grip keeps her from falling.  
  
At the first push of his tongue into her, Hawke lets out a cry that echoes around the room. She laughs as she moans, and her hands grapple the sheets for purchase, clenched fists beat against the headboard as Fenris eats her out.  
  
He pauses, and as he sits back Hawke lets out an involuntary whine. Fenris presses his face to her, he laughs and the vibrations send another jolt of pleasure through her.

She gasps with surprise as he licks a long stripe up her ass, pressing hot kisses at the base of her spine. He releases a hand from her hip and she feels untethered, until she feels the burning trail of his fingers, the rough pad of his thumb on the inside of her thigh.

Higher still; towards teasing touches at her clit. She tenses, can feel the climax build then topple down from under her as Fenris pulls away. She bites her fist and stifles a shout, as he presses his fingers into her vagina.  
  
Hawke cannot help but rock her hips back against him, against the long strokes of his fingers as he thrusts them in and out of her.

With a breathless laugh he returns, swirling a tongue against her puckered hole. He growls and bites at her. The sound and sensation tips her over and she clenches around his fingers as she comes.

Fenris doesn't stop. His tongue and fingers move faster, and Hawke's cries build higher and higher.  
  
With no pause for relief, his every touch burns like fire, it burns her up and leaves nothing left. Just an empty joy; the feeling alone and nothing else. She is flying, floating.

When she comes again, it is a long crest, and not a high peak. She rides the waves of her orgasm, pressing back against Fenris' teeth, and tongue and fingers.  
  
The numb, blissful, peace that comes after the fire lasts longer this time.  
  
When Hawke rouses to awareness, it is to the first light of dawn. Fenris has pulled the coverlet over her. The cup of water at the bedside is full.

He is asleep, and Hawke focuses on the sound of his breathing as she curls up next to him. Careful to leave a space between them.

The steady rise and fall of his chest is a comfort. The rhythmic sound of his breath, a tether that holds her in place, safe, as she falls into sleep.


End file.
